marvelmediafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (film)
Spider-Man is a 2006 superhero film set in the Marvel Media Franchise, the second film in the universe. The film stars Armie Hammer, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Paul Dano, Olivia Taylor Dudley, Chris Hemsworth, Rainn Wilson, Sela Ward, Garret Dillahunt, and Sam Rockwell and was released worldwide on July 28, 2006. The film ran 125 minutes and grossed $397.9 million on a $150 million budget. Plot Two years ago, Peter Parker, Liz Allan, Flash Thompson were a part of a group of friends along with Tiny McKeever, Jason Ionello, Seymour O'Reilly, Sally Avril, Cindy Moon, and Ned Leeds. However, as Peter became less popular, Liz and Flash became his only true friends in the group and even them tried shaking him off. However, when the group was hanging out the summer before high school would start, Ned was killed after falling a large distance. The group split up, with Tiny, Jason, and Cindy moving away, Liz and Flash finding different friends, Seymour and Sally going to a different high school, leaving Peter with nobody to talk to. In the present day, Peter is being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, due to his parents dying when he was a young age. Peter became friends with Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacey when joining Midtown High School, and having drifted away from Liz and Flash. However, one day Ben takes Peter out for dinner after school and the two are mugged with Ben being shot and killed. Peter and May mourn his death. The sciece class, taught by Otto Octavius, goes on a field trip one day to OsCorp Tech, a company founded by Harry's father Norman. Peter, Harry, Gwen, Liz, and Flash are part of the class and are easily bored. However, Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider that is killed after biting him. Peter does not feel a reaction so he shakes it off. That day after school, May forgets to pick him up again due to mourning Ben, so Flash beats Peter up and leaves him hurt behind the school. Liz discovers what Flash did and rushes to Peter, helping him out. Peter goes to get revenge on Flash, and finds himself incredibly strong and durable now. Peter realizes the spider-bite allowed him to be incredibly strong, vulnerable, and quick. After hearing about Iron Man in New York City, Peter decides to become the superhero, Spider-Man. Peter makes himself a suit and builds web-shooters, devices that shoot out artificial spider-webs. Peter at first does not gain recognition, however after saving three people from a mugger, Spider-Man is made public. Norman Osborn learns of Spider-Man and instantly realizes it is Peter, due to him hearing about Peter's bite. Norman decides to build himself a suit to battle Spider-Man and take over the organized crime. He models his suit after a goblin, due to himself being compared to one several times. He declares himself the Green Goblin and uses a surfboard-type vehicle to fly around on and uses bombs that will explode in mid-air. Spider-Man sees the Green Goblin and decides to face the villain, but is beat and severely injured. Peter reveals his secret to May to allow him to be taken to the hospital. Liz hosts a party and invites Peter, angering Flash. Harry and Gwen want to come but Peter learns he is not allowed to take any others. Harry and Gwen decide to go out and realize they are attracted to each other. Norman decides to recruit family friend and old summer fling from years ago, Adrian Toomes to help out. Adrian builds a vulture-like suit to fight in, which can also fly and shoot out weapons. Peter cannot enjoy himself at Liz's party until she kisses him, in which they begin to strip until he discovers Green Goblin and Toomes, going by Vulture, are attacking civilians. Peter leaves, saddening Liz who gets together with Flash. Spider-Man fights the two villains and is finally backed up by the police, led by Captain Stacey, Gwen's father. Peter is bombed by Goblin, sending him flying and his mask is shredded off. Stacey finds him first and manages to get him away before the others find him, keeping his identity. Peter returns home where May treats his wounds. Stacey manages to get evidence of Norman being the Green Goblin and they storm his home, scaring Harry. However, Norman gets Harry and his wife out of the house before blowing it up, killing Stacey and an entire squad. Gwen mourns her father as a manhunt to find Norman is on. Harry realizes that his father killed Gwen's, affecting their friendship and ending a possible relationship. Spider-Man helps the police until they finally find Norman staying with Adrian, revealing they have been having an affair for months now. Harry discovers his father's infidelity and disowns him. Peter reveals his secret to Liz, who finally kisses him. Flash discovers their relationship and storms off before being shot by Vulture, escaping with Norman. Liz and Peter discover his body. Gwen finds her father's journal, revealing Peter's identity. Harry meets with his father, who reveals Peter's identity. Gwen and Harry confront Peter about his secret but before he can explain he is forced to leave after Goblin and Vulture were spotted. Spider-Man is able to knock Vulture unconscious and uses his weapons to set off an explosion that injures Goblin. Norman and Adrian are arrested and placed in the Pentagon for maximum security. Gwen and Harry forgive Peter for his secrets as Gwen realizes her attraction for Peter, just as he has gotten together with Liz, who joins Peter's group of friends, abandoning her others. In a mid-credits scene, Otto has a dinner of octopus. In a post-credits scene, Adrian and Norman communicate and decide to put together a team of villains to kill Spider-Man. Cast *Armie Hammer as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Liz Allan *Paul Dano as Harry Osborn *Olivia Taylor Dudley as Gwen Stacey *Chris Hemsworth as Flash Thompson *Rainn Wilson as Otto Octavius *Sela Ward as Aunt May *Garret Dillahunt as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Sam Rockwell as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin Production The film entered active development in 2002, when Marvel announced their intent to develop films centered around Iron Man, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Hulk. In early 2004, Marvel began casting for the role of Peter Parker/Spider-Man for an intended release of mid-2005. However, after not being able to find a director the film was postponed to 2006. In December 2004, Marvel cast then-unknown Armie Hammer. In early 2005, Marvel announced the villains to be Vulture and Green Goblin, with Otto Octavius to make an appearance as a non-villainous character. In May 2005, Sela Ward was cast as Aunt May, sparking controversy for the actress being "too young". Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Paul Dano, and Olivia Taylor Dudley were cast in June 2005 in undisclosed roles. Filming was scheduled to begin in mid August for a release date of July 14, 2006. Rainn Wilson was cast as Otto Octavius, along with Garret Dillahunt and Sam Rockwell as Adrian Toomes/Vulture and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, respectively, in early July. Filming began on August 17, 2005 and concluded on December 2. The film's release date was pushed back to July 28, 2006 to allow Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest to get it's three weeks of box office, without affecting Spider-Man. Reception 'Box office' At the end of its box office run, Spider-Man earned a gross of $134 million in the US and Canada and $263.8 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $397.9 million against a budget of $150 million. 'Critical reception' On the film-critics aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Spider-Man ''received 70% positive reviews from critics, with an average of 6.6, based on 220 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads, "Fast-paced, with eye-popping stunts and special effects, ''Spider-Man delivers everything an action fan could ask for. A thrilling summer popcorn flick." It holds a similar rating on Metacritic, with an average score of 66/100, indicating "generally favorable reviews" based on a normalized average of 42 reviews. 'Accolades' The film was nominated for three Academy Awards: Best Sound Editing, Best Costume Design, and Best Visual Effects.